


Satin and Lace

by Carerra_os



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panty Kink, Rimming, Stackson Week, Stockings, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Jackson gets Stiles a present, Stiles wears it for him smut ensues.





	Satin and Lace

Satin and Lace

"You want me to? Oh." Stiles blushes and Jackson has to use all of his willpower to remain in his chair and not just ravish Stiles immediately. Stiles smells delightfully aroused, between that and the thought of the present Jackson got for him he's half hard already.

"I'd like you to, but only if you're comfortable with it baby." Jackson says voice husky with desire as he watches Stiles long pale fingers dance over satin and lace.

"Yeah, yeah, I uh. I want." Stiles swallows tongue swiping at his lips and Jackson can tell his mouth is dry, wants to wet it with his own tongue but not yet.

"Do you want to put it on now baby? Come out and show me how pretty you look?" Jackson tracks the bob of Stiles’ throat as he nods his head swallowing dryly again.

"Yes please." Stiles’ fingers clutch a little tighter around the fabric in the box and he's up and moving box in hand when Jackson barely nods his head. Jackson hears the bathroom door click closed and presses the heal of his hand hard against the outline of his cock. He hasn't even seen Stiles in his present yet but Jackson already knows he’s going to love it. 

Jackson picked it out special just for Stiles, knowing the dark blue satin and black lace will be striking against Stiles’ pale milky skin. Special ordered it after Stiles had once mentioned having worn a former girlfriend's panties and how he'd enjoyed the feel. Jackson hasn't been able to get the thought out of his mind since. 

He didn’t just order the one pair. In fact he has several pairs stashed away in his apartment with the intention of having Stiles wear each and every pair for him. The pair he has presented Stile with tonight are by far his favorite though and he knows without a doubt that Stiles will look extravagant in them a fest for his eyes and his eyes alone.

Stiles comes out of the bathroom the blue satin robe that Jackson got him to match tied and falling to his thighs. The dark stockings decorative trim stopping barely an inch below the robe leaving a small strip of pale skin exposed. Jackson thinks he might actually be panting.

"Come here baby let me unwrap you." Jackson's eyes are hooded as Stiles pads softly across the floor. He doesn’t try and do a sexy strut or anything of the sort to awkward and bambie legged for that to ever work out. Not that it matters because Jackson can never get enough of Stiles no matter how he looks or what he's doing and this outfit just makes his greed even greater.

"So good for me baby. I knew this color would look so good on you." Jackson says running a hand down the satin robe over Stiles chest. Fingers pressing just a little more firmly along the nub of one of Stiles’ nipples as they make their way down to the sash tied at the waist. Stiles makes a little panting moaning noise at the contact and Jackson grins pulling him closer by the sash so Stiles is standing between his thighs. 

Stiles' cheeks are flushed, eyes hooded as Jackson pulls at the sash letting the robe flutter to the sides revealing the center of Stiles chest. Jackson lets his eyes track down over pale moon bright skin to the soft trail of hair that disappears under black lace and blue satin. The outline of Stiles’ dick is unmistakable as the fabric clings to him a dark patch damp wet with precum that has Jackson inhaling deeply as he presses his lips against Stiles’ stomach just under his belly button.

Stiles makes soft moaning noises carding his fingers through Jackson's hair as the werewolf mouths at his stomach sucking a dark mark above a hip bone. Stiles wines hands trying to press Jackson down lower to where he really wants him to be touching.

"Not yet baby. Soon." Jackson promises sliding his hands up Stiles ribs and pushing the robe off. Stiles has to remove his hands from Jackson's hair so that the robe can flutter to the ground pooling at his feet leaving him in just the panties and stockings.

"Come 'ere baby, I've got you." Jackson maneuvers them so Stiles is straddling his thighs and Jackson almost wishes he were naked so he could feel that satin against him but there is time for that later.

"Please." Stiles never asks for anything specific unless Jackson makes him, always happy to ask openly and take whatever Jackson will give him. Stiles knows that Jackson will give him what he needs, always, without fail because not once since they started this has Jackson ever disappointed him. Jackson doesn't honestly think he could deny Stiles anything at this point, he's to invested, to enamored.

"I got you baby." Jackson cups Stiles’ ass through the lace panties enjoying the contrasting feel. Jackson urges Stiles to his knees so that he can mouth at his clothed dick. Stiles moans hands going to Jackson's hair and shoulders to keep himself from falling over and out of Jackson's hold, not that Jackson would ever let him fall.

Jackson continues to mouth at Stiles' dick further soaking the front of the panties. He lets his hands slide under the lace and satin stroking the smooth skin of Stiles’ round ass. Stiles makes a little hitching moaning noise as Jackson strokes a finger along his hole just a teasing touch.

"Shhh baby." Jackson coos when Stiles makes a whining crying noise when one of his hands move to grab lube he purposefully has close by. Stiles calms when the hand comes back another moan leaving him as the now damp digit rubs against his hole. 

"Please, please." Stiles repeats his hips making little aborted thrust back and forth like he can't decide whether to press closer to Jackson's mouth or the hands on his ass. Jackson uses his teeth to pull the panties down letting them go only once Stiles' dick can spring free, balls still trapped within the silky confines.

Jackson takes the length of Stiles’ dick fully as he presses a finger in. Stiles stops forming real words just broken off syllables and moans as Jackson works another finger in. Once Jackson finds Stiles prostate curling his fingers and pressing against it mercilessly while milking the head of Stiles dick it doesn't take him long to cum. Jackson sucks it all down greedily pressing and pressing on Stiles prostate till he's practically crying with over sensitivity. Jackson finally let's up and Stiles collapses into his lap shaking knees unable to continue supporting him.

Jackson strokes his hands down Stiles back ignoring his own heavy erection in favor of just enjoying the fact that he's able to turn Stiles to putty, it's one of his favorite things. Jackson presses his face into Stiles neck just breathing him in and licking across the sweat slicked skin. Stiles always tilts his head just so to give him more access.

Stiles wiggles sliding the panties back up over his dick before trying to shimmy out of Jacksons lap. "You don't have to."

"Wanna." Stiles answers and Jackson lets him. Loves the way Stiles looks on his knees right after he cums always eager to get Jackson off too.

"Anything you want baby." Jackson says carding a hand through Stiles mussed hair as he nuzzles against Jackson's aching clothed erection. Stiles kisses him through his pants before slowly undoing Jackson's slacks and pulling his dick free. It's leaking heavily smearing against his button down and leaving a shiny wet trail that Stiles tracks with his eyes. 

Stiles mouths at Jackson's cock, tongue sliding against the head collecting any precum left. Sucking the tip in between his plush lips as another small burst of cum escapes Jackson's dick. It's lazy unhurried licks and suck and Jackson keeps one hand in Stiles’ hair not pressing or urging just a grounding force.

Jackson can tell when Stiles gets his second coming, as he squirms sucking just a little more urgently. Stiles whines petulantly when Jackson pulls him off a trail of spit connecting those lips to Jackson throbbing cock.

"How do you want it baby?" Jackson ask getting a little distracted as he slides his thumbs in to press against the sides of Stiles mouth. Loving how compliant Stiles is tongue flicking across the digits. "Want me to lay you out on the bed nice and slow or do you want to ride me in this chair?" Jackson knows the answer before Stiles even scrambles up into his lap can tell by the way his eyes hood, pupils blown.

Jackson goes to pull the panties off of Stiles but is stopped by a whine and hands stilling his. "No, want you to fuck me with them still on" Jackson groans into Stiles neck because he loves it when he actually tells him what he wants like that. 

Jackson's got the lube again and is working three fingers into Stiles in no time. He ignores Stiles protest that he's ready until he's sliding his pinky in next to his other three fingers. Stiles is moaning into his shoulder and rocking his hips so that his aching dick once again trapped in satin and lace can brush against Jackson's clothed stomach.

The panties are pressed to the side as well as they can be while still keeping Stiles dick all wrapped up. Jackson assists with the initial line up. When Stiles sinks onto him he lets his hands land on Stiles ribs stroking while Stiles takes a second to adjust. Jackson's hands remain on Stiles ribs and hip as he lets him do all the work for now.

Jackson lets one hand slid up to Stiles neck just holding, not squeezing just admiring the look of his fingers on Stiles long neck as he has his head thrown back. Stiles sets a fast pace, pulling himself up and slamming back down onto Jackson's cock, hips rocking and swirling to find the angle he wants. A litany of moans and groans and praise spill form Stiles lips as he rides Jackson taking his pleaser and giving to Jackson what's left. 

It's not long before Stiles starts to tire out angry frustrated tears wetting his lashes as he tries to chase his pleasure. Jackson takes over hands firmly on Stiles hips and Stiles cries and pleads and thanks as Jackson slams him up and down on his cock again and again. Stiles is lose limbed but tight core as Jackson lifts him like he weighs nothing.

Stiles moans and cries as the base of Jackson's cock begins to swell catching along his rim and rubbing firmly against his prostate. Jackson doesn't knot Stiles often, to time consuming, too messy, too euphoric. Jackson slams Stiles down again on his cock, knot popping in and stretching wider making Stiles whine. He's crying out as he climaxes and Jackson follows suit with Stiles stretched impossibly wide around him he comes and comes. 

He must have blacked out, can tell Stiles did or at the very least fell asleep soft breaths ghosting against Jackson’s neck body lose and limp against Jackson. Jackson's knot is still wide and won’t be going down anytime soon, he moans again as he feels another spurt of cum shoot into Stiles. Jackson loves it. Loves it when he's aloud this, how close he is to Stiles in the moments where they're literally tied together. 

Jackson rubs at Stiles back a mewling sound coming from him as another spurt of cum shoots into Stiles. Stiles lazily mouths at Jackson shoulder through his shirt as he comes back to reality. Stiles rocks his hips a little enjoying the stretch and the firm press against his prostate. 

Jackson let's Stiles work himself up again hand still petting along Stiles back as he rocks his hips rolling just so to get Jackson's knot to press more firmly against his prostate. Stiles is a mewling mess of over worked nerves all seeking one thing the pleasure of milking Jackson’s knot dry.

Jackson takes pity on Stiles and palms his cock through the satin panties as his knot gives a final spurt of cum. Knows from experience that they only have about five minutes before his knot starts to deflate and he doesn’t want to leave Stiles wanting. Jackson strips Stiles cock quickly the satin adding to the pleasure and it isn't long before Stiles is shooting another small load into Jackson's hand.

Jackson licks most of his hand clean leaving just a little to press into Stiles mouth who willingly licks his fingers clean. Jackson rises before his knot fully deflates hands around Stiles ass as he walks them over to the bed. Stiles whines again making grabby hands at Jackson as he's gently placed down on the soft bed and Jackson slips free.

Jackson shushes Stiles rolling him onto his stomach before he's sliding the now ruined panties from him leaving him in nothing but the stockings. Jackson palms Stiles ass massaging and pulling his cheeks apart so he can see his stretched puffy hole. Jackson licks at his own cum leaking from Stiles who moans into the comforter as Jackson works his tongue in.

Jackson continues to massage the meat of Stiles ass as he licks deeply into him tongue lapping out lube and his own cum. Clawed fingers just barely prick against Stiles flesh as Jackson lets the beta shift take over so he can work his tongue even deeper. Stiles moans and babbles into the mattress and Jackson is pretty sure he's crying but Stiles doesn’t use the safe word so he continues on. 

Jackson palms his own dick the knot won’t be back for a while yet so he can comfortably stroke in time with the thrust of his tongue. He thinks Stiles might orgasm again but if he does its dry leaving no evidence. Jackson finally pulls his tongue free getting up from him kneeling position to press over Stiles. He fits his teeth along the curve of Stiles neck stroking his cock till he's weekly coming over Stiles back.

Jackson kisses along Stiles neck and shoulders as he rubs his semen into Stiles skin wanting the smell of them together to last and last.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr- https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
